Embrace
by Kaorin71
Summary: Years passed since his death. Now she was facing hers.
1. Chapter 1

_Kaorin71: Hey again. I have nothing much to do, except my homework. And I wrote this idiotic and crappy story out of extreme boredom. This is just a two chapter story about Kyoko and Ren's abruptly broken romance when one of them died… Anyway, if you can then enjoy this one!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat. *sigh*

* * *

_**Embrace: Chapter 1**

The green meadows stretched before her. The gentle breeze swept her hair down, refreshing her entire body. Not a single tree blocked her path, offering a gorgeous view of the plains below the hill. The sun shone faintly, casting a pale shadow behind her as she slowly walked on the grassy area.

From the distance, a lone sakura tree stood as the peak of the greenish hill, its leaves swaying in rhythm with the wind. Pinkish leaves fell from its branches, danced in mid-air then carried of by the gentle breeze. The autumn season was coming, and the tree was shedding its leaves in preparation for it.

A weak smile crossed her features. Despite her present condition, seeing gave warmth to her body. Slowly and painfully, she made her way towards the tree, her breathing getting labored with each step. Her body screamed at her, demanding for her to go back to her private ward in that hospital, to the bed that made her feel safe and comfortable. But her mind steadily refused, not wanting to waste the remainder of her life holing up in some room.

Her shoes crunched the grass as she strode to the top of the hill. She looked awful, she knew. She didn't have enough time to dress properly as she was in a hurry. What she wore were the first clothing that she caught sight of, which were a plain black shirt and a faded pair of jeans, an outfit that matched well with her worn out sneakers. That setup looked well with that grief on her face.

Gasping, she reached her destination. As she neared the said tree, she raised one hand and traced a curved line against its bark. It has been five years since she last saw this place. Five years since the day her sempai showed her that place.

Five agonizing years since his death.

Kyoko sighed deeply. She sank down on the ground then looked at the view in front of her, observing the nearing sunset. She leaned her back on the tree as she looked up to the sky. Closing her eyes, she tried to feel cool air around her, to feel the warmth of the sun's rays on her fragile skin. Then, she drifted to her thoughts, remembering the memory of the past.

_Five years ago, I was still that amateur actress_, Kyoko thought._ I was still an 'unknown' in the industry, a newbie. I was still the same happy-go-lucky Kyoko Mogami who fought for stardom. I used to be that._

She shifted her position, still with her eyes closed. _Then I got famous overnight, an event that remains a mystery until now. I got more jobs. By and by, I was offered more challenging roles. I got out of my shell and I soared, just like a caterpillar that turned into a beautiful butterfly. And it was all because of my friends... and my sempai._

_Yes. Without his help, I wouldn't be where I am today,_ she silently sighed. _I wouldn't be the famous Kyoko Mogami, the most sought after actress in present Japan. I wouldn't have succeeded. Because it was he who helped me break out of my shell. It was he who taught me how to love without limits. It was he who taught me the value of that feeling._

_It was his embrace that restored my feeling of love._

Her hair glowed faintly against the light as she coughed loudly. Inhaling deeply, Kyoko reached inside her pockets and produced a tablet like medicine. She quickly planted it on her tongue and swallowed it, calming as she did so. Her chest felt heavy and she sighed sorrowfully. Even without someone telling her, she knew that her condition was getting much worse. She knew fully well that she isn't that far off from death.

_Ren,_ she breathed, holding unto her stomach. _I wish you were here. I wish we were still together. If only…_

Again, she coughed. Covering her mouth with her arm, Kyoko hastily took out a handkerchief. That's when she felt something warm and slimy on her arm. Taking her arm away from her mouth, she noticed dark red splotches on it. She grimaced when she found out what it was. Blood.

Kyoko stared at it for a few more seconds before wiping it away. She knew it. She really was getting worse. Even with modern technology and proper medication by her side, nothing can stop her life from fading away. All of those weren't enough to spare her life. Not enough.

She wiped the remaining blood on her now purplish lips. Her body appeared frail, probably due to her constant treatment and loss of good blood. On her face, a pained look could be seen. Under her eyes, one could see dark little rings forming, perhaps due to her lack of sleep. Her skin, which used to be healthy and pinkish in color, was now dried up and sickly white due to her illness. This once healthy girl became weak and sickly when she was diagnosed with a fatal illness.

_Okaa-san had the same illness,_ Kyoko thought.

That's right. She found out about that when someone from Kyoto informed her that her mother had passed away, leaving a message in a tattered piece of paper. It described how her mother figured out that she had a terminal disease a month after Kyoko's birth which made her decide to leave her. But she didn't leave until she was six years old for she said she had always wanted to care for her own daughter. Not wanting to let her see her in pain, Saena left with a heavy heart.

Kyoko laughed without warning. It was a hoarse and miserable laugh. _And to think, of all the traits I can inherit from okaa-san, I got this. She gave me a disease that would kill me. I have to thank her for that. Because now, I can finally be with him. When my time comes..._

Tears then sprang up. Kyoko shook this away, forcing herself to remain strong. But then, she coughed, spilling more blood on the grass. She covered her mouth as she could not stop that coughing fit.

_If he was here, I could've endured all this,_ she told herself._ If was here, he could've held me in his arms and comforted me. If he was here, he could've taken all my pain away._

_If only he didn't die that day._

The coughing stopped. Kyoko thought that her heart stopped as well. When she removed the handkerchief from her lips, it was colored red with blood. She pushed this thought away in her mind as she put the cloth back in her pocket.

That day. Kyoko could remember that event clearly. That horrible incident. And it was all because of her. Ren wouldn't have died if she didn't say yes. Ren wouldn't be gone if she just knew how to say no. She should've refused.

Sitting down comfortably, Kyoko once again closed her eyes as she recalled the events of that day…

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"Mogami-san."

Kyoko immediately turned upon hearing the voice. She could recognize the owner of that silky voice anywhere. And she was right. There, standing behind her, was the dark haired, six footer actor, looking at her with a warm expression. He had his hands shoved in his pockets as he gracefully went up to her.

"Hello, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko greeted, bowing down in respect for her sempai.

Ren chuckled a bit. "You know, there's no need to be so polite. We're not at work."

"I know that," she answered bluntly, shuffling nervously. "But I still need to be respectful."

At the moment, they weren't in LME. And they weren't in some location shoot, either. No. They were in a nearby park. Ren had asked her yesterday if she could meet up with him there for some important reason. Being an obedient girl she is, Kyoko couldn't refuse. Now, both of them were there, wearing their disguises on, so as not to get mobbed by Ren and Kyoko fans.

The actress continued to shuffle nervously. "Uh, Tsuruga-san, what exactly are we going to do here?"

The actor scratched his head, an action that was so unlike him. "Actually, Mogami-san, this isn't the place I wanted to show you."

"What do you mean by that?" Now she was confused. Kyoko thought that they were going to some fancy place to practice their acting. And she almost had a stroke just thinking about what to wear. It seemed odd, but lately, she gets hot whenever he's around her although she brushed it off, being the dense girl she is.

Ren gazed curiously at her. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Eh?" Kyoko eyebrows shot up. "What should I remember?"

"So you really did forget about it," he said, sighing. He glanced around them before he answered. "Our anniversary."

"Anniversary?" she nearly choked out. Wasn't that a couple thing? Did she and Ren become an item without her knowing? That's not possible! "Uhm, are you sure we have an anniversary?"

Kyoko was getting hot and she knew it. And not to mention the fact that she was actually blushing. To hide this, she bowed her head down, avoiding any eye contact with Ren. Her hands trembled, and her knees buckled as she waited for his reply.

It was Ren's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Of course we have an anniversary. It's our fifth year being kouhai and sempai."

"Oh." The blushing disappeared, replaced by embarrassment._ Idiot,_ Kyoko scolded. _Why am I thinking of that kind of an anniversary? Arrrghh! Did I lose my brain when I bumped into Sho last week?_

Focusing on Kyoko, Ren smiled. He could see the troubled expression on her face. It somehow gladdened him that Kyoko misinterpreted what he said. Well, that's what he thought. Besides, he wasn't only observing her emotions. He also studied her clothing. She wore a lacey blue sundress, with a white silk sash tied just above her waist. The dress was a sleeveless one so Kyoko was forced to wear a purple jacket to cover it up. With that kind of outfit on, Ren contemplated if he could still keep his hands off her.

Kyoko's eyes darted on the asphalt. She could feel her sempai's gaze on her, something that made her blush. She cursed herself for blushing so much. Even though she wanted to avoid eye contact, she took a quick peek at him to get a view of his clothing. All she saw, however, was his checkered shirt and an ordinary pair of pants. Well, with a body like his, anything could look good on him.

"Shall we get going, then?" he asked, offering a hand to Kyoko.

Although she was quite unsure if being alone with him is safe, she gingerly took his hand and let him lead the way. He told her the place was relatively near so they didn't need to ride his car. Kyoko just trusted her sempai's words and followed him.

They went two blocks north of the park. Kyoko was genuinely surprised when they arrived in front of a hospital. Why was Ren taking her there?

When she looked at the actors face, it was filled with amusement. He said, "This isn't the place."

Once again, they walked. The embarrassed Kyoko decided to remain quiet, lest she says or does something unlike her normal self. Her head felt light just by thinking about how Ren held her hand. She even prayed that no one would see them. If someone happens to recognize them, Kyoko would rather die. Being romantically linked with the actor was the last thing she needed to calm her heart.

Kyoko suddenly noticed that they were going upwards. It was like they were walking on a very steep hill. Then she looked beneath her. There she saw grass. That was when she grew confused all over again. Where were they headed?

She didn't have any time to ask. Before she could even open her mouth, her eyes wandered around the place, awed at what she saw.

They've reached the top of the hill. And around them, vast plains off green covered the ground. The plants swayed back and forth, some of them brushing against her legs as she made her way to the edge of the area. She looked down and saw a magnificent view of what seemed to be an endless stretch of grassland.

"It's beautiful!" Kyoko chorused, dancing around like a princess.

"It's quite enticing, isn't it?" Ren asked her, stepping beside the girl. "You know, I found this place when I was just wandering around."

"Really?" She asked, eyes twinkling. "Isn't that magical?"

Ren nodded gingerly. "Yeah. Magical just like the fairies, ne?" Then he leaned close to Kyoko, as if he was to tell her a secret. "You know, they say this place is a paradise for fairies."

Eagerness began to radiate from her. "Then does that mean I could go look for fairies here?"

Chuckling, he said, "Sure you can."

Nodding vigorously, Kyoko set her fairy hunting scheme aside for a while and turned to the sky. She could clearly see the position of the sun from where she was standing. It was a little late and she observed the sun as it was about to plunge down. It would be nice if she could watch the sunset from there...

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her on the waist and heaved her up. Surprised, Kyoko squealed. Then did she realize that it was Ren who was holding her. Her surprise quickly gave way to bashfulness.

"Tsu-tsuruga-san," she stammered. "Wha -"

Her statement was cut short when Ren raised her up again, like a father playing with a baby. She squeaked silently this time. As she got a hang of it, her squeals turned into giggles. Her hands, without her knowledge, gripped Ren's hands to prevent herself from falling.

Ren probably got tired. Eventually, he let his arms relax and put the still giggling Kyoko to the ground. Seeing her like that made him laugh as well. He was glad that she was happy to be there with him and that she was enjoying her time with him.

Delighted, Kyoko sauntered around Ren like a mischievous little fairy. She stopped, smiled at the actor then sat down. It seems like Ren wasn't the only one who was tired. He made a resolve to sit beside the girl, gracefully crossing his legs.

"Do you like it here?" asked the actor.

"Yep," Kyoko confirmed with a grin on her face. "It's really like a fairy wonderland here!"

Unable to resist the moment, Ren took her into his arms. Unaccustomed to this kind of behavior, Kyoko stiffened. She felt her blood run cold but her face got warm. She silently sighed. She couldn't understand her own feelings anymore.

Slowly, she relaxed her body which relieved Ren. Kyoko breathed evenly although her heart felt like bursting. Like an innocent child, Kyoko carefully raised her head up. "What's this for?"

Ren shrugged. He also didn't know how to explain this. "It's practice."

"Huh? For what?"

"For your future roles," he hastily explained. Then he held her tighter in his embrace. "You see, you've only used to bully roles and such. One day, you're bound to get a role that involves romance. Drama. So that means you'll have to practice getting hugged all the time."

She just nodded. There was nothing else she could do. If her sempai says that this is for the greater good then she'll gladly accept it. Besides, she was getting entertained by hearing the rhythmic beating of his heart. It was slow yet clear, she observed. To make sure of this, Kyoko even put a hand on the man's chest, trying to feel the thump made by his heart. She almost jumped when she felt it but she didn't remove her hand.

"Mogami-san," he whispered soothingly by the ear. "Tell me, what do you feel right now?"

Kyoko stared. What did she feel? Well, she felt glad, confused, excited, curious, embarrassed and other sorts of emotions. In short, her feelings were in chaos. She didn't know what she should've felt. All knew was that her emotions were mixed up and she couldn't bring herself to find an explanation for that weird feeling on her chest.

As she continued to stare, Kyoko noticed that their lips were only inches apart. She didn't know what made her notice that kind of thing. But, as she locked her glance at him, those lips suddenly appeared inviting to her. It was as if she was being tempted to kiss him. As if she was being tempted to throw away her sanity and do what she was not supposed to do.

Ren caught her watching him. He was actually observing her, too. Like her, he was also tempted to forget all the other people in the world and do something illicit to her. That seemed immoral to do but at that moment, it appeared to be the best action.

The distance between them thinned. Ren's forehead was already touching hers. Her cool breath made her skin tingle. And his eyes. Kyoko couldn't tear her own eyes away from his, as if she was in a trance. Her body, which was already warm, grew scorching hot as Ren leaned closer to her. Instinct made her close her eyes, but not because of fear. It was something else. It was excitement. Excitement on what he was about to do to her. Excitement on what she was about to feel when he does kiss her.

When both of them thought that _it_ was going to happen, a sound came ringing in the background.

Both jolted up. They stared at each other eye-to-eye then hastily looked away, embarrassed. The sound carried on ringing and Kyoko fumbled inside her handbag to see if it was hers. When she found out that it wasn't, she turned to Ren. He already had his phone on his hand, pressed the button and then greeted the person on the other line.

While the actor was having a conversation with someone else, Kyoko tried to calm herself. Her heart was beating way faster than normal. Her chest was heaving up and down. Cold sweat formed on her skin. She couldn't help but scold herself for what she had wanted to do. Imagine, she actually thought of wanting to kiss her sempai! No matter what, she shouldn't have thought of that. It was wrong and illicit.

Sighing, Kyoko saw Ren ending the call. An emotion which couldn't be read was on his face. He turned to face her but not before wiping that expression on his face. Smiling faintly, he stood up.

As is a reflex, Kyoko stood up as well. The girl was glancing at Ren. _What could've made him wear that kind of a sad look on his face?_ Kyoko wondered.

"I have to leave," Ren said, not looking at the actress.

Nodding, she said. "Is something bothering you?"

He shook his head. "No. It's just work." Then he scratched his head, as he did earlier. "Listen, uhm, Mogami-san. If you have nothing to do tomorrow, could you meet me here again? That is, if you're not busy."

"Alright," Kyoko replied. "I don't have work tomorrow afternoon. I'll wait for you."

"Thank you," he smiled. It wasn't that fake smile. That smile was 100% genuine, a smile that nearly melted Kyoko's own heart. "I'll come here at five in the afternoon, just before sunset, maybe. Please don't be late."

Nodding once more, Kyoko bid goodbye to him. He offered to ride her home but she refused, knowing that Ren had a job to attend to. Having nothing to do with her decision, he reluctantly left her, disappearing from her view.

When he had left, Kyoko went her own way. In her mind, she was wondering what that feeling earlier was. She couldn't understand that fluttery feeling in her stomach. Nor could she comprehend the reason why her heart was thumping extra fast when she was hugged by him.

_It can't be love, can it?_ She asked herself. Even if it was Ren, she wasn't sure if she was ready to love again after what that bastard did to her.

_Maybe, just maybe, I'll find out tomorrow,_ she sighed, leaving the place.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kaorin71: Here's chapter two, the ending! Sorry about the crappy ending. I really can't make any decent endings so I hope this is fine. I'm not very creative when it comes to writing about love and drama. My forte is, well, humor and comedy. Just read on, if you still like to._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat. *sob*

* * *

_**Embrace: Chapter 2**

The next day, Kyoko couldn't concentrate on her work.

At the morning, she had a shooting at Bridge Rock as Bo. For some unknown reason, she couldn't keep still, thus Bo seemed like a dancing weirdo. The producer, who had already taken a disliking at her, scolded her harshly for that performance and dismissed her early from work. Good thing that he didn't fire her but for her, bring reprimanded like that was bad enough.

She wandered around LME like a ghost after that. Confusion could be seen on her face. Her mind was still wondering about why Ren wanted to meet her again that day. Yesterday was bad enough. Today, she didn't want to think about it. If yesterday she thought about kissing Ren then today she might actually do it. Just the idea of it horrified Kyoko.

At around twelve o'clock, Kyoko went out to eat although she couldn't eat properly. All that crossed her mind were how inviting Ren's lips seemed, what happened yesterday and the feeling called love.

In the end, she couldn't even finish the food. Kyoko went out of the restaurant, got her things from the Love Me office and then sauntered to the place Ren had showed her.

Everything appeared the same. The same green plains. The awesome views. But, as she probed around the place, one thing that she didn't see last time caught her attention. She even questioned herself for the reason why she didn't see that big object.

There, securely perched on the top of the steep hill, was a lone sakura tree. Its pink leaves glowed as the light hit it, making it seem magical. Its presence added to the mysteriousness of the place.

Curious, she went up to it. On closer look, one could appreciate its beauty more. She touched its hard trunk with her soft hands. The wind blew, carrying some of its leaves off. Those leaves drifted towards her and, as the wind blew yet another time, twirled around her figure. It made her laugh and seeing it lifted her mood.

The scheme about fairy hunting came back to her head. With this tree here, Kyoko was somehow convinced that there maybe some fairies lurking by. The sakura tree could be their home. Yup. Kyoko nodded in approval. That would probably explain why it's in a place like this.

_Now, where are they? Where?_ Kyoko asked silently, looking around the place for any signs of them. _They could be there in the grass. Or are they on top of the tree? Maybe at the edge of the -_

She halted. Her eyes went to a certain patch of grass just by the edge of the hill. That place was where they were yesterday. That was where she had stood, where she had observed the sky, and where Ren had held her. She could never forget that, no matter how much she tries.

Her feet seemed to have grown a mind of their own because soon enough, she was walking towards the edge. Kyoko's eyes were locked on the grass. For some reason she herself could not figure out, she wanted to go there. She thought that if she could go there, maybe she could also relieve what had happened the day before.

When she had reached the spot, she quickly sat down. She touched the grass on that spot. It caught her notice because it was darker in color, different than the rest. It had this circular shape, further adding to its strangeness.

Kyoko covered her face with her hands. _Yesterday, I had yearned to be kissed by Tsuruga-san, something that was undeniably wrong. I had desired for him to touch me, to do something to me. Was that… was that love?_

Thinking intently, Kyoko lied down. She hugged her knees, and then curled up into a cute ball. _Was that wrong? Should I have felt that? It was, after all, Tsuruga-san who have desired for. He is the most attractive man here in Japan. All the other girls want him so, why not me? I'm a normal, healthy girl. Right?_

_But,_ she countered;_ I don't know how to love anymore. Ever since that time, I have forgotten how blissful it is to fall for someone. That time, when Re - I mean, Tsuruga-san embraced me, it felt so… good. And warm. I got warm all over. Was that also a sign of falling in love? _

Suddenly, Kyoko smiled tenderly. _If… if it is love that I felt, and it was because of Tsuruga-san, then maybe, I could give it a try. Tsuruga-san wouldn't hurt me, right? He's gentle and charming, affectionate and sweet, helpful…_ She shook her head. _If I start describing him, I might never stop. He has so much good qualities in him. _

She felt a small twinge in her heart. _But will he love me back? Will he want me, a plain-looking and boring girl, to love him? Will he accept my feelings? He's nice but Tsuruga-san won't love someone who he doesn't like. Should I really give it a try?_

Sitting up, the actress encouraged herself. _He doesn't hate me, does he? After all, why would he want to meet with me if he did hate me? Then that means I still have a chance. That is, if he agrees to it. Yet…_

This girl continued to contemplate on this matter. Even though she was deeply troubled with the dilemma at hand, she was somehow relieved when she had realized that she had regained the feeling called love. That would explain all her weird behavior around the actor. With someone else to love, she wouldn't be thinking much of Sho anymore, unless when she tries to inflict a curse to him.

Time quickly went by. Kyoko, curled up to a ball, began to notice the darkening of the sky. When she looked up, she saw that the sun had started setting. Now that was weird. Her sempai, now her heart's dear one, told her that he would come before sunset. Did something come up? Or did he forget?

Kyoko shook this idea away. No. No way. He was the great Tsuruga Ren. He would never forget anything. He was that amazing. Maybe something just came up at work. Perhaps he was needed at some reality show or he was interviewed. Whatever it is, Kyoko was still sure that he will come. He may be scary at times but he was no liar. He keeps his promises.

But as the sun disappeared over the horizon, Kyoko began to doubt her decision. Was she really going to wait for him? It was way past the time Ren had given her. Was he still coming? Did his work hinder him from going?

Sighing, she stood up. She brushed off some of the grass that stuck to her clothes. She shouldn't have hoped too high. Now, her hopes were all dashed - no, scratch that. Her hopes were _devastated_. Who knew where he could be. He's probably out with some hot and sexy woman and doing... stuff...

Kyoko felt her eyes brim with tears. She shouldn't cry. Damn it. She decides to give a try on love and ends up heart-broken - again. Perhaps she really had bad luck when it comes to romance. She was never meant to love.

As Kyoko was about to leave the place, the cell phone rang. This time, she was sure it was hers. Fumbling with her handbag, she reached in and groped for her phone. Before answering it, she checked who was calling. She was quite shocked to find out that it was Yashiro who was calling. And to think she even hoped that it was Ren.

Pressing the button, she greeted the manager on the opposite line. "Hello, Yashiro-san."

"Ah, Kyo -" the manager stopped when he heard the falter in her voice. "Wait, were you crying just now?"

Hastily wiping her face clean, Kyoko pretended to be alright. "No, I'm fine. I was just… practicing." She used the excuse that Ren had given her the day before.

Yashiro was unsure whether to believe her or not. But he went back to the topic. "Anyway, Kyoko-chan, you need to come here quick. There's been an emergency."

"Emergency?" Kyoko's blood ran cold._ I hope it's not what I think it is..._

"An accident happened. Ren's in a critical condition at the hospital. He…"

She didn't need to hear the rest of it. As soon as she heard the word 'emergency' and his name, she hurriedly shut her phone and went of to the place. The hospital was just below that hill, so going there would be no problem. What she kept thinking about on her way there was Ren's condition and if he were to survive. She just realized that she loved him, and this happens. Man, she really had bad luck when it came to romance.

Her heels had probably broken off when she reached the place. She had never run so fast in her entire life. As soon as she was inside, Kyoko raced off to find his room. She didn't bother asking the nurses or the doctors. Her instinct told her where to find her sempai.

When she was about to round a corner, she heard some people talk in hushed whispers. If those busybodies were there then Ren was bound to be nearby.

And she was right. The moment she got to the other hallway, her heart felt like shattering. There, lying down on the stretcher placed by the side of the wall was Ren, coated in his own crimson red blood. From where she was standing, she couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. That alone made her panic even more.

Unable to control herself, Kyoko swiftly ran towards him. The nurses were all shouting and wailing in a language that Kyoko didn't understand. All the people around her were hysteric so no one noticed her approaching the spot.

She saw his hand twitch as she came by. Worried, she stroked his blood covered hair while she peered at his face to see if he was still alive. Kyoko noticed his chest heaving weakly so that meant he was somehow living. Seeing him in this condition made her troubled and hurt.

Ren felt her gentle hand on his head. Using all of his remaining strength, he opened his eyes and came face-to-face with a seemingly anxious woman. Again, he felt that hand stroking him, relieving the pain in someway.

"You're here?" the actor asked in a feeble voice.

Kyoko kept her hand on his face while the other touched his bloody hair. "Yashiro-san called me and told me. I was still_ there_ when he contacted me."

The actor tried to sit up. No use. He was too weak, too exhausted. "I made you wait, didn't I? Sorry, I couldn't come. I should've told you I was going to be late." Ren pretended to make a joke. "I still didn't make it even though I broke the speed limit, huh?"

Her eyes widened in horror. "You were speeding? Why'd you do that?"

"Well, I -"

But Kyoko didn't let him finish. She was unable to contain her emotions any longer. "I thought you ditched me! I thought you were out with some other woman while I waited there foolishly! And then when Yashiro-san told me that you got into that - that accident, I thought you died! Died before I even told you that I loved you!"

Even with his condition, Ren couldn't help but be baffled. "You thought I was with another woman?"

"How should I know?" Kyoko countered, trying so hard not to break into sobs. Her tears were already hurting her eyes but she won't let them spill. "I mean, you're still a human being. People - men - usually do that. They have flings and sorts of things and..."

She trailed off. She couldn't think of any more words to throw at Ren. She was nearly heart-broken - and perhaps she will soon be. Without thinking, she had blurted out what she felt to the actor. Kyoko weighed the consequences of her action, nearly choking as she thought of Ren rejecting her directly. That was most likely to happen. He'll hate her, throw her away, and curse her. He'll -

"You said you… love me?" He questioned, disbelief in his face. "Is - is that true?"

Looking away, she replied, "It - it's okay if you reject me. But please don't hate m-"

Kyoko couldn't finish her sentence. One minute, she was standing beside the stretcher. Next thing she knew, she was wrapped in his arms. Even with the smell of that slimy blood, Kyoko still caught a waft of Ren's fragrant scent. And even with his blood covered body, the actress felt like staying in that position forever.

"Tsu- Ren," Kyoko whispered faintly, blushing. "Uhm, this…"

"This is just right," he answered. He cradled her petite body closer to his, despite the pain he felt in his arms. "Do you know how long I waited just to hear those words from you? I wanted to love you, but you made it so that I can't. I didn't want you to hate me again, so I didn't tell you anymore. Now..."

He grunted. It seems like Kyoko caught on. She found that Ren was pretending to alright just so he can comfort her. She tried to pull away but Ren, stubborn as he is, wouldn't let her go.

"Let go," Kyoko told him, clutching his shirt sleeve. "You're hurting. We… we can do this later. You have to rest. Come on."

To her surprise, Ren hauled her towards himself. She was shocked to find out that he still had the strength to do that. "Stay with me for a while, Kyoko. I am hurting, I admit. But having you far from me hurts even more. And I... I don't know if there's still later."

Touched by his words, Kyoko sobbed. "Ren, you-"

She stopped what she was saying when she felt Ren's grasp on her slip. Kyoko instantly rose up and observed the actor. He didn't move. His body was completely still. He wasn't…

"Ren!" She wailed in an alarmed tone.

The girl said it out so loud that the nurses who had been calling for help quickly turned back to the patient. They got into a huge frenzy, and some even tried shoving Kyoko away. But she resisted, prying their hands away from her body and went back to his side. No luck, though. They prevented her from going any further with Ren.

Kyoko screamed and as she saw them carry him to the Operating Room. She wanted to follow him so much, to stay by his side until he wakes up. She wanted to soothe his pain and touch him again. Love was filling her heart, and she wanted nothing more than to pour it all out to him.

The next few hours tortured Kyoko. She felt so helpless just waiting there. She would've liked to help them heal Ren so that she could still be by his side. But the hospital officials had been warned about her and, convinced that she's just some other crazed up Tsuruga fan, blocked the way to the room. Only authorized personnel were allowed entry.

Every time someone from the room came out, she would jump up and ask them about him. But they would not answer. Instead, they had given her the silent treatment then shook their heads, as if in disappointment. Her heart would shatter almost every time someone she asked would turn away and those looks anguish did not reassure her.

Finally, her torture ended. A doctor came out of the Operating Room followed by several other nurses who refused to look her in the eye. Anxious to death, she wandered to the doctor and stood in front of him. He just looked at her blankly, no emotion whatsoever on his face.

"Is he alright?" Kyoko asked hurriedly. "Is he still asleep? When will he wake up? Do you know whe -"

"Ren Tsuruga," whispered the man, removing his oval glasses. "He was fine earlier. He had a steady heartbeat. He was breathing fine."

"Then he's healed? He's…" Trailing off, the actress stared at the doctor, analyzing what he told her. "He_ was_ fine earlier? What do you mean by that?"

Shaking his head, he glanced directly at the girl's eyes. "I'm sorry. He really was fine. But, he didn't make it. He… he probably got hit harder than I had expected."

Hearing those words, Kyoko suddenly lost control of herself. She advanced towards the poor doctor then grabbed his clothing. She shook him hard, saying, "You're lying, right? If you're playing a sick joke, it's not funny. He couldn't die! He's strong! He can't be dead!"

She threw some more false accusations at the actor. Everything seemed like a blur around her. Kyoko was still battling the doctor when someone gripped her by the side and ripped her away from the man. She nudged that person and tried to lunge at him. But that man behind her recovered faster than expected and soon, she was in his grasp again.

"No! Let go of me!" Kyoko wailed, fighting off his grip on her. "Let go!"

"Kyoko-chan, stop," the voice behind her said, a voice that was all too familiar to her.

Heeding his words, she stopped. Her body went limp all of a sudden. Kyoko didn't even know what made her stop. Her mind just told her to do so when she heard the actor's manager telling her to calm down.

Yashiro then sighed heavily as he released his hold on the woman. Once he loosened his hold on her, she fell on her knees, sobbing profusely. The doctor, having quite enough, excused himself and went away.

Kyoko continued crying there on the floor. Yashiro bent down, facing her. When Kyoko raised her head for a moment, she saw his figure. The actor's manager was covered with bandages and there were a lot of bruises on his arms and face. His upper left eye was swollen, as if it was hit by something hard. Dried blood coated his brownish hair, and his glasses were nowhere to be found. He looked quite endearing when not wearing those glasses despite the wounds and blood.

"Kyoko-chan, stop crying. Ren wouldn't want to see you like that. He would scold you if he were here," he reasoned out comfortingly.

"_If_," she mumbled. "If he was here. Only he isn't. Not anymore. I will no longer see his smiling face nor will I ever hear him reprimanding me. Because he's dead, and he will never come back to me again."

Exhaling, Yashiro lead Kyoko to a nearby chair and let her sit down. She still didn't talk to him so he decided to show _it _to her. He left her for a couple of minutes. When he had returned, he was carrying a small box of some sort and a large bouquet of red roses.

Kyoko didn't glance up, so she didn't see Yashiro's little surprise. Clearing his throat, he called, "Kyoko-chan."

This time, she raised her head. Her tear-stained face came in front of the manager's serious one. Then she saw the flowers. "What's that?"

"It was Ren's gift for you," he said, handing her the flowers. "He left a message there."

Kyoko took the bouquet from him. The smell of the roses made her feel somewhat alleviated. When she heard that Ren left a message, she rummaged the flowers. Then she found a card attached to the biggest rose. She plucked it out from its place and opened it, reading what he had written. As she saw the message, she nearly broke down again.

It said: _We've been kouhai and sempai for five years. Now, let's be lovers for the next fifty._

"Ren," she whispered ever so softly, hugging the flowers against her breasts. She loved his gift, loved them as much as she truly loved him. "I wish you could've given me this yourself."

Yashiro sat down beside her, the box still on his palm. "You know, Kyoko-chan, the reason why he took so much damage in that accident was because he protected those flowers. He wanted to give them to you so much. He knew you'd love the flowers."

Stopping herself from sobbing, she replied, "I would've preferred to have the flowers crushed and him alive."

"He also bought this for you," he told her, giving her the small box.

She gently took the box from his palm. It looked somewhat ordinary. But when she opened it, she found a golden heart shaped locket inside. It shimmered faintly, and as she held it between her fingers, she felt her heart longing for him again. Her other hand tightened into a fist, and she firmly set it on her chest. She should be grieving, yes. But she shouldn't stay like that. Because Ren wouldn't like that. Proof of that was how he protected these precious things with his own life.

Staring at the locket, Kyoko noticed a small latch on it. Well, it was a locket, after all so it can be opened. She unlocked the little latch, unveiling what has been inside the jewelry.

It was a picture of her and Ren.

A tear drop trickled down her cheeks and unto the locket. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Kyoko held it up, near her neck and fastened it.

"Kyo -"

"I know he doesn't want me to be sad," Kyoko said, cutting him off. She turned to face him. "I know that now. That's why, Yashiro-san, I'll be living on in this industry. For him and for myself. I want both of us to be happy."

Nodding, he stood up. He smiled at the actress. "I'm sure he's pretty glad with your decision now. And you won't be alone. He's probably just watching over you."

Acknowledging his words, Kyoko turned to the exit of the building. She stopped to say, "One more thing, Yashiro-san."

"Hmmm?"

"Could you become my manager from now on?" Kyoko turned back to him, smiling. "With you by my side, I could at least remember Ren."

"Yeah, sure." Then he looked in front of her, to the exit. "Are you sure you're going there? There are reporters waiting, you know."

She bobbed her head, throwing a sidelong glance at the door. "I know. The news about Ren's death will come out eventually so I should just get over with it."

He lowered his head and slightly sighing. "As you say."

Kyoko strode off, going for the exit. She knew what was lying ahead. The news, the reporters. They would ask her questions about the incident, questions that might shatter her heart all over again. Yet she didn't have to be afraid. Because Ren was there by her side. Even though he was no longer part of her world, she will always have a room in her heart. Forever and always.

_See you in a couple of years, Ren, _Kyoko thought wistfully, walking into the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

Sighing silently, Kyoko opened her eyes. They hurt like the rest of her body. She thought she felt the blood inside her dry up, making her weaker. She rubbed her skin, gently caressing her arm. Then she sat upright, the memories still fresh in her mind.

_Those years are up,_ she thought forlornly. _I'm about to see you again, Ren. We'll be able to be together. After almost five years..._

The phone in her pocket rang. She groaned. She expected the call. The nurses assigned to her were probably looking for her all over the place. Maybe even Kanae, Maria and Yashiro were trying to find her. Worried about her. But she didn't want to go back. She wanted to at least get some time alone before she completely vanishes in the face of the world.

Someone sent a message to her. Opening it, she read the content. It says: _Where the hell are you? Mo! Kyoko, you're making me worry! Come back here!_

A message from her best friend. Kyoko silently apologized as she erased it. No way was she going back there.

As she was about to keep the phone again, a new message came up. Sighing yet another time, Kyoko took it out. This one came from Maria.

_Nee-chan, where are you? Father's worried, and so am I. Please come back._

Mentally guilty, Kyoko erased the message. To even go as far as to ignore the poor Maria… She felt completely cruel. But, her mind told her not to give any reply.

Her hand still held the device as one more note came. Groaning, she raised it to see the sender. She was a bit surprised when she saw that Sho had sent the message.

_Are you an idiot? Come back here! You'll get weaker if you don't stay in the hospital. Will you think about your condition, even just once?_

_I am thinking about my condition,_ she answered Sho in her mind. _I am weaker, but if I go back to that hospital, I still won't get any better. I'll die, just like any patient with leukemia did. _

She stared at the phone, expecting for more calls. Yet she couldn't hold on to it anymore. She felt too heavy, too exhausted. It was as if she had done some kind of back-breaking labor and now it was taking its toll. Her vision dimmed slowly, and her head was racked with a killer headache.

The device dropped on the grassy ground beside her. She leaned back on the tree, raising her head to watch the sky. To watch the sunset. Her _last_ sunset.

It rang out loud, indicating an incoming call. Kyoko ignored it, staring at the brilliant shade of the horizon. The sound pierced her ears, just like how the sunlight pierced her eyes. Yet she didn't mind it. It was probably her manager, Yashiro, who was calling her.

Her vision began to fail. She could feel her frail body weakening even more. Kyoko knew that it would only be a matter of time before heaven takes her. It would only be a few moments from now.

As her eyesight faded, a figure in front of her appeared. The sun seems to be playing a cruel trick on her. Kyoko, her condition now declining, squinted at its form. The outline, the shape, the face. It was all the same with _his_ features.

The figure before her extended a hand out to her. The actress just stared, too baffled to react. Nothing could be heard except her breathing and the loud ringing of her phone.

He smiled, his hand still held out to her. "Kyoko, it's me. Don't you recognize me?"

Kyoko narrowed her eyes at him, standing up. Somehow, her condition became better. She almost felt okay. Yet, seeing this person in front of her, she wasn't sure if she was alright. "Y-you look like him. But are you really..?"

Still smiling, he reached out and took her hand into his. Then he looked into her eyes. "There. See? I am real. Isn't this enough of a proof?"

"But…"

He shook his head, amused by her expression. "It's really me. They sent me here to get you."

"Get…" Suddenly, Kyoko understood. She hastily looked behind her. There, leaning beside the tree was _her_. Not actually her, but it was her body. Then did she understand what had happened. Her vision failed. That's when she saw Ren. And when he extended his hand to her, she felt fine.

She died.

Kyoko glanced at her frail form then to Ren, deciding where to go. Her phone stopped ringing, she noticed. Only the sound of nature could be heard around them.

"Kyoko," Ren whispered with his ever-so-charming voice. "Let's go."

Casting one last look at her defeated form, she put her hand into his. She nodded at him, and he smiled back in return. His smile brought a faint grin on her face, making her feel elated. Then they went on, walking hand-in-hand towards the endless fields beneath the hill.

_We can finally be together,_ Kyoko chorused in her mind. _At last, I can be with you…._

Squeezing his hand, Kyoko breathed out. She looked behind her momentarily, then upwards, feeling the weak light of the sun on her skin. For one lat second, she viewed the world she once lived in, the world where she met the person who she loved even after death.

_Goodbye, everyone,_ she thought passionately, disappearing over the meadows forever.


End file.
